


Certainly so many hearts [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Olympic 'Verse [PODFIC] [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky has issues, F/M, Family, Girls In Charge, Love, M/M, OT4, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Voyeurism, family is what you make it, never thought i'd be putting those tags together in a story, there are many kinds of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after it first started, Bucky finally lets himself understand that there are many different kinds of love - and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainly so many hearts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certainly so many hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485112) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



cover art by Opalsong (inspired by Ashei)

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Olympics%20Verse/Certainly%20so%20many%20hearts.mp3) | 44:18 | 35.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Olympics%20'Verse.m4b) | 6:24:38 | 181.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/certainly-so-many-hearts) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/olympics-verse) |  |   
  
### Music

I Can Fly by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!!


End file.
